Ginny Knew
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Ginny knew everything about Ron and Hermione. "Another day another fight" Ginny thought. Ron and Hermione's relationship is tested and Hermione and Ginny's friendship grows. R/HR fluff One-Shot *Please Reveiw*


The girls were in the dormitory playing a game of "truth or dare." Ginny visited because she thought the game was fun. The girls sat in a circle on the floor of Hermione's dormitory. "You go first!" giggled Lavender. Ginny could see Hermione roll her eyes. She was trying to read…again. Ginny was invited by Hermione to play the game because Hermione was fed up with Lavender and Pavarti blushing as they played the game. Hermione needed someone to save her from these girls. "Hermione!" Lavender screamed. "Why don't you ever play?" Hermione shut her book. "Yeah, Hermione!" Pavarti dragged Hermione off her bed. "I guess I will since I invited Ginny…" Hermione sat next to Ginny. "Lavender, truth or dare?" Pavarti asked. "Truth!" Lavender shouted. "How was it to kiss Ron Weasley?" Pavarti asked. Hermione's face looked outraged. It was Ginny's turn to save Hermione, "Come on guys he's my bother…I'm going to be disgusted and stuff…" Ginny knew that in Hermione's face, Hermione realized what Ginny had just done for her. Lavender pouted, "Fine, we know you like Harry anyway, Hermione" at this point Ginny was upset. "Honestly! I do not!" Hermione screamed. "Fine then Ron Weasley" Pavarti said. "He's actually kind of cute" Pavarti finished. Then Lavender looked right at Hermione and said, "I know, and _I _got to kiss him!"

Ginny watched her friend Hermione cry. She felt horrible that her brother could be this selfish to not talk to Hermione. How could all this time she had seen the signs now be turned into nothing? "Lavender can't compare to you" Ginny sat next to Hermione. "Thanks, Gin" Ginny handed her a tissue. "I feel horrible that there is nothing I can do" Ginny looked at her feet. "It's only Ron who can do something" Ginny finally said. She could see how Hermione was hurt. The only thing she could do was sit back and watch. Ginny was surprised Hermione was actually still talking to her, being that Ron was her brother. "I-I just waited to long!" Hermione sobbed. "Don't we all wait?" Ginny said. Hermione hugged Ginny. "You know, you're not the only one who thinks he's a prat!" Ginny laughed. "I've been thinking that ever since I was two years old" The rest of the night was spent by Ginny and Hermione in the common room drinking hot coca. She could tell Hermione was feeling better already. Again, she saw everything.

Ginny sat in the great hall the next morning next to Ron. She thought it was rude how he sat next to her to stay away from Hermione. Another day another fight. "Ron, what did you do this time?" Ron looked at Ginny. "She's still mad about me and Lavender. Ginny raised her eyebrows. She had learned though the years to stay away from their fights, especially Ron's side.

Ginny walked into the common room to find Hermione and Ron in another row. She caught a few words before she went into her dormitory. "Ron how could you!" Hermione screamed. First years had horrified looks to their faces. Ginny lead them to portrait hole "Just…go….somewhere" Ginny said. She shook her head and when into her dormitory.

Then one day Ginny heard from Harry that her brother was in the Hospital wing. She rushed in to find Hermione looking ghostly next to Ron. She hoped this whole time that Hermione would be her sister-in law but for some reason it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel right because Hermione was heart broken.

Hermione's eyes lit when Ron said her name. O.k. thought Ginny. The sister-in law thing is back on. She could see how much Ron and Hermione loved each other by just sitting in the same room as them. Ginny knew just by watching their fights that they overtook anger to hide love, Ginny knew Ron had found someone who will be perfect for him, and Ginny knew that they loved each other.

Ginny sat next to Hermione who was now holding Ron's hand and said "I always knew" Hermione responded with "Shut- up."


End file.
